Maris Stella
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: La mission la mieux connue de l'Archange Gabriel : annoncer à une jeune fille qu'elle va tomber enceinte du fils de Dieu. Attention, ce n'est pas votre Annonciation habituelle.


**Maris Stella**

La fille ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans. Une longue tresse de cheveux noirs pendait dans son dos, pendant qu'elle s'occupait à rincer son linge dans la rivière. Ses mains fines, couleur de caramel, plongeaient et replongeaient inlassablement sous l'eau miroitante.

Mais ce n'était pas son apparence physique que contemplait Gabriel.

L'âme de la jeune fille rayonnait. Une pure lumière blanche, à peine rehaussée d'une touche de bleu, se dégageait d'elle, au point qu'elle assombrissait les esprits de tous ceux qui la côtoyaient. S'il n'avait pas été prévenu, l'Archange aurait cru être en présence d'une de ses sœurs – une des plus haut placées dans la hiérarchie des Chœurs angéliques.

La fille termina de plier son linge et récupéra un peu d'eau au creux de ses mains pour s'asperger la figure. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur sa tunique et elle poussa un soupir.

Un cri retentit dans l'air.

« _Maryam !_ » De l'araméen. « _As-tu fini ?_ »

« _Oui maman !_ » s'empressa de répondre l'adolescente, ramassant en hâte les vêtements lavés et se levant pour retourner chez elle.

Gabriel la suivit du regard, observant la façon dont sa tresse se balançait dans son dos tandis qu'elle remontait vers le village d'une démarche souple.

« C'est elle que tu as choisie ? » interrogea-t-il dans un souffle.

_Tu lui annonceras bientôt_, murmura la voix de son Père dans son esprit.

L'Archange frissonna.

« Quand ? »

_Cette nuit._

**(****)**

Lorsque Gabriel fit son apparition dans la maison, la jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, sans aucun autre tissu sur sa peau que celui de sa chemise de nuit. Il l'observa quelques minutes.

Elle était si jeune. Si… humaine. Faible.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ?

Il appela doucement pour la réveiller.

« Marie. Ouvre les yeux, Marie. »

L'adolescente plissa le front et se retourna sur le côté. Ce n'était pas une voix qu'elle connaissait… _Qui es-tu ?_

Elle écarta les paupières… et s'assit dans son lit, réveillée d'un seul coup.

A quelques mètres seulement de sa couche se tenait un inconnu. Il paraissait n'avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle, trois au grand maximum. Il portait une longue tunique blanche, laissant ses bras découverts, ses longs cheveux rouges retombaient sur ses épaules, et il la regardait avec des yeux encore plus brillants que le soleil.

Et sa peau blanche luisait dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Gabriel sentit son cœur accélérer en voyant les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle le détaillait. Il avait pris un pari risqué… Venir à elle sous sa forme d'ange, sans prendre de véhicule.

En vérité, elle était très spéciale.

Et à se tenir aussi près d'elle, à pouvoir admirer d'aussi près la lumière de son âme, il désirait s'approcher encore d'elle. Effleurer son âme avec sa grâce, pour voir si sa douceur et sa pureté égalait son rayonnement.

La bouche sèche, il articula quelques mots :

« Je te salue, toi qui jouis de la faveur du Seigneur. Dieu est avec toi et t'a bénie parmi toutes les femmes. »

Marie sursauta et ouvrit la bouche – probablement pour hurler et appeler à l'aide. Rapide comme l'éclair, Gabriel s'avança vers elle, posa un genou sur le matelas et appuya gentiment son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Ne crains pas » fit-il doucement.

Elle se calma presque aussitôt. Jamais encore… jamais encore elle n'avait pu voir quelqu'un d'aussi beau, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Subjuguée, elle ne s'aperçut presque pas qu'il retirait son doigt de dessus ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous êtes un ange ? » demanda-t-elle, timidement.

Il sourit.

« Moi, je suis Gabriel » révéla-t-il, « qui me tiens à la gauche du Seigneur, et j'ai été envoyé ici pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. »

Marie sentit un vertige la traverser et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, décontenancée.

« Comment ça ? » bredouilla-t-elle. « Quelle nouvelle ? »

On y était. Gabriel se mordit la lèvre. C'était le moment où il allait définitivement briser la vie paisible d'une jeune fille innocente.

« Tu va tomber enceinte » déclara-t-il abruptement.

Le cœur de Marie rata un battement. Enceinte ? Elle ? Mais c'était impossible… Elle était bien fiancée, mais Joseph – un homme plus âgé qu'elle, mais bienveillant – ne l'avait jamais touchée…

« Mais… » commença-t-elle.

« Shhh… » lui intima l'ange dans un souffle. « Écoute bien : ce sera un garçon que tu mettras au monde, et tu devras l'appeler Jésus. Cet enfant aura la plus extraordinaire des destinées, car il sera l'enfant même de Dieu, qui lui accordera le trône de son ancêtre David. Ton enfant régnera à jamais sur ton peuple, et il recevra un royaume éternel. »

Marie sentit sa tête tourner. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Elle, la petite Maryam de Nazareth, mère d'un roi ? Mère de l'enfant de _Dieu _? Elle éprouva l'envie de vomir tellement l'ampleur de la révélation la dépassait.

« Mais ça ne peut pas… » finit-elle par balbutier. « Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme, comment je pourrais avoir un enfant ? »

Gabriel la considéra avec… tristesse ?

« Croit-tu qu'il soit au monde une tâche que Dieu ne puisse accomplir ? » dit-il. « Quand son Esprit viendra sur toi, tu seras recouverte par l'ombre de la puissance divine. Tu concevras sans avoir été pénétrée, voilà pourquoi on reconnaîtra ton enfant comme le fils du Seigneur. »

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Marie.

« Non » gémit-elle.

« Mais si… Et tu sais, ta cousine Elisabeth ? Elle est enceinte, et maintenant elle en est à son sixième mois. Pourtant, on la disait stérile. Mais le Seigneur a voulu qu'elle ait un enfant. »

Cette fois, les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Avec hésitation, Gabriel tendit la main pour les essuyer.

« Marie » fit-il. « Calme-toi, je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas » hoqueta-elle. « Je ne peux pas… Ils me traiteront de prostituée… Ils voudront me lapider quand ils sauront… »

« Il ne t'arrivera rien » protesta l'Archange – si jamais un imbécile s'avisait de lever le moindre doigt sur elle, il apprendrait pourquoi les Archanges étaient craints dans tout le Paradis.

« Et Joseph » renifla l'adolescente, « il saura que ce n'est pas lui, le père. Pourquoi il voudrait du bébé ? »

« Je lui parlerais » affirma Gabriel. « Il t'épousera… Il prendra soin de toi et de l'enfant… »

L'homme aurait probablement du mal à digérer l'annonce, mais il ne rejetterait pas sa fiancée enceinte. Par précaution, Gabriel avait sondé son âme – un homme pieux, un peu obtus parfois, mais bienveillant. Il aimait Marie – affectueusement, amicalement. Elle serait en sûreté avec lui.

« Mais… mais je _ne peux pas _! » éclata la jeune fille. « Pas moi ! Pourquoi je porterais l'enfant de Dieu ? Je suis juste… Je veux juste être _normale_… »

Gabriel eut envie de pleurer avec elle. Marie n'était pas comme les autres, _ne pouvait pas _être comme les autres filles avec qui elle avait grandi. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se détesta de lui avoir apporté le message qui lui avait pris son espoir d'une vie tranquille et banale.

« Marie, écoute » souffla-t-il. « Tu as été choisie. Si tu ne désires pas faire ce que Dieu attends que tu fasses… Tu en as le droit. Tu peux refuser, Marie. Personne ne t'en voudra. Personne ne prendra ta place non plus, mais le fait reste que… tu as le droit de refuser. »

L'adolescente leva vers lui ses yeux humides avec effarement et un soupçon d'espoir.

« C'est ta décision » chuchota l'Archange. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux choisir ? »

Marie hésita, fronçant les sourcils.

« Personne d'autre ? Vraiment personne ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Gabriel secoua la tête.

« Ça ne peut être que toi. Tu es unique. Tu es irremplaçable. »

Elle baissa les yeux, les leva à nouveau, se mordit la lèvre.

« S'il ne peut pas en être autrement… J'obéis aux commandements de Dieu, qu'il me fasse tout ce que tu m'as annoncé. »

Gabriel la regarda.

« Je t'avais dit que tu as le choix » rappela-t-il.

« Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. C'est ce que tu m'as dit » répondit-elle.

Il la regarda encore puis… sourit. Avec tendresse. Avec admiration. Avec _amour_. Comme si elle était la créature la plus merveilleuse qu'il verrait dans toute son existence.

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses longues mains, et posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille.

Marie en resta stupéfaite. L'idée de le repousser l'effleura brièvement, mais disparut presque aussitôt. La bouche de l'ange était tiède, elle avait un goût sucré et épicé en même temps, et elle voulait prolonger le baiser, elle le voulait de tout son être…

_Quelque chose _passa de l'ange en elle et elle faillit crier. La sensation explosa dans l'ensemble de son corps et des étoiles filantes jaillirent en tourbillonnant dans son champ de vision. C'était si fort, si intense, elle voulait presque que tout s'arrête, mais c'était si _bon_…

Lorsqu'elle s'affaissa dans l'étreinte de Gabriel, celui-ci rompit le baiser et la rallongea délicatement, comme si elle était une figurine de cristal qu'il déposait dans un écrin de soie.

« C'est fait » annonça-t-il. « Tu va être mère dans quelques mois, maintenant. »

Elle voulut parler, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque l'ange se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau – sur le front, cette fois.

Il la contempla avec compassion.

« Bonne chance » murmura-t-il. « Tu en auras besoin. »

Un étrange froufroutement fit vibrer l'air – l'instant suivant, il avait disparu.

Marie ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre.

Elle eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose remuer en elle. Presque imperceptiblement.

Elle espéra que son enfant aurait des yeux couleur du soleil comme ceux de son ange.


End file.
